Constellations
by J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck
Summary: Sequel to Moon Rise, still struggling to adjust to family life and the unbelievable notion of freedom, Sirius finds himself confronted with undeniable guilt when faced with raising his daughter and godson, both victims of his choices that night in 1981
1. Prologue

**AN: This is SLASH, M/M, Yaoi and contains elements of mpreg. There, now you have been warned. (=**

**Harry Potter and all it's wonder, recognizable characters do not belong to me. I do, however, own Dani (Remus & Sirius' biological daughter)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Constellations…<strong>_

**Prologue:**

Sirius Black loved his family, no doubt about it- despite the fact that he was still getting used to having said family-one minute he was being released from Azkaban with a pat on the back and "sorry for the misunderstanding" (three years is more than a 'misunderstanding', thank you very much) and the next he's moving into Andromeda's house with his lover and their daughter. And he loved his little daughter very much; she was a bit like Remus in some ways but there was no doubt she was Sirius' spawn. And that was the problem really.

Dani reminded Sirius of himself as a child, so much so that he was beginning to realize why his parents had so little patience with him. The main reason Sirius got into so much trouble at school was because he couldn't do _anything _at home. By the time he'd started Hogwarts he had been squashed into a little velvet lined box and was just begging to explode.

Thinking back at his childhood made Sirius even more determined not to force his daughter into a box or a cage. And even though he had a headache from sleeping poorly after being up arguing with Remus the night before, and all he really wanted was a few solid hours sleep and maybe a hot shower when he got up, Sirius sat and listened patiently to the three year old chattering away at the breakfast table.

"What's that daddy?"

"That's a tattoo love."

Dani frowned at the unfamiliar word; head leaning to one side like Remus' did when he was thinking about something.

"What's it for?"

"It's art that goes on your body."

The little girl blinked impossibly large amber eyes at him from her booster seat to the right of him at the small, round table.

"Why?"

Sirius floundered for a reason that would appease the curious child and shot a murderous look at Andromeda when she snorted at him from where she was standing over the muggle toaster.

"Well Dani, sometimes people have something they want to say but can't put it in words so they turn it into pictures that they wear."

Dani nodded slowly, thinking over what he had said.

"What's that one mean daddy?"

Sirius looked down to where her tiny finger was indicating a small tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. Resting the back of his large hand on the table Sirius smiled when Dani traced her finger along the black outline of an infinity symbol over a full moon.

Looking up from his arm Sirius managed to catch Remus' eyes for the first time that day. He smiled tentatively at his lover before answering the little girl's question.

"That's a very special one love; it means that I love your papa forever."

Even though he spoke to Dani, Sirius' gaze never left Remus' and his words were clearly meant for him. Remus nodded slightly, accepting the round-about apology and stepped into the hall, subtly motioning for Sirius to follow. Smiling brightly Sirius kissed Dani on the forehead and followed his lover out of the kitchen.

Chuckling softly to herself Andromeda placed a plate of cut up toast in front of her three year old cousin.

"Eat your breakfast Dani and I'll let you help me in the garden."

The little girl grinned showing off a mouthful of baby teeth and stopped smearing her smashed banana around her plate with a piece of toast long enough to take a large bite. Chewing slowly, Dani took another large bite and a long gulp of juice before pausing to look at the older woman.

"Dromeda what bout daddy an papa? Can they help garden too?"

Andromeda chuckled again and wiped crumbs off the child's face with a gentle hand before replying with a glint in her eye,

"I think your daddies will be a bit busy Dani, but maybe later you can show Sirius your flower garden?"

Dani nodded, that sounded good to her. She'd much rather help Dromeda in the garden then wait around for daddy and papa to get done doin' growed up stuff. Whatever that stuff was couldn't be better than mud pies and worms.

-.-.-.

Sirius ran his tongue across Remus' mouth, forestalling his lover from finishing his sentence. Displeased with the subtle order to shut up, Remus nipped the other man's lower lip not so gently.

"Siri- please just listen! I know you don't think you're ready for this, but you've been doing a great job with Dani and Harry needs us. He needs _you_, you're his godfather."

Pulling back suddenly, Sirius searched his lovers sparkling brown eyes and tired face,

"Hey, you're just as much Harry god dad and I am Moons, you know James and Lily would've- they'd have put you as godfather too if they could."

"I know, but that's not even the point Padfoot. It's the right thing to do, no more waiting. If you had seen them, Lily's family- they're the worst sort of muggle, and they don't care for Harry at all. He deserves better than that. We of all people should know-"

He was cut off by a sloppy kiss. When Sirius pulled back from it he was smiling shyly; uncertainly.

"I know Moons, you're right- *kiss*- and I agree with you completely- *longer kiss*- and I'm ready. _We're_ ready."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter One: A Daring Rescue

**Chapter One: A Daring Rescue**

Harry perched uncomfortably on the camp bed in his room under the stairwell. He pressed his ear to the wall and tried in vain to listen in to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon in the sitting room. The groaning creak of the stairs told him that Dudley was on the stairs listening in as well.

The bell sounded and Harry tensed when Uncle Vernon's loud footsteps thundered past him room and down the entry hall. The door had barely creaked open on its damp hinges when Uncle Vernon gasped out a strangled sounded,

"YOU!"

~.~.~

Today was the day, Sirius thought anxiously, the day they would go and pick up Harry. Fidgeting nervously he snuck a glance at the clock Dumbledore had said to meet him exactly at noon, it was five till.

He was excited and terrified. Odds were the child wouldn't remember him, but what if he did? What if he wanted to know where he had been for the last three and half years? What if he didn't like him? What if he didn't want to come live with them? What if-

His runaway train of thoughts was interrupted by Remus' voice in his ear.

"Padfoot, you're thinking too loudly. Sickle for them."

"I'm worried about Harry, Moony. What if he doesn't like us? What if he and Dani don't get on? What-"

Remus held a long finger to Sirius' lips, forestalling any further questions from escaping.

"Sirius stop. You're borrowing trouble. I'm sure Harry will love you, and I'm sure he and Dani will get along just fine. They're the second generation of Marauders after all."

Fears temporarily assuaged, Sirius let himself be dragged off to join Andromeda and Ted in the kitchen. Despite having lost contact with them well before his imprisonment- sometime after she had been blasted off the family tapestry- he was pleased to discover that they got on as well as ever. The older couple provided a sense of stability he so desperately needed after his horrible ordeal in Azkaban.

The next three minutes seemed like an eternity but the next thing Sirius knew he was stepping out of the floo into Mrs. Figg's house, followed closely by Remus. Albus was already there, casually dressed in a muggle suit and having a cup of tea with Arabella in the parlor. He absently stroked one of her many cats, a long haired, grey tabby that was seated quite comfortably on his lap. Seeing them, the ancient wizard rose with surprising grace and greeted them warmly. Pleasantries over with, Albus set down his empty tea cup and bid a fond farewell to Arabella, leading the anxious lovers out the door and down the street to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Standing on the front step Sirius was less than impressed by ordinary house lost in a sea of identical homes all screaming 'muggle'. Dumbledore briskly rang the bell and spared a reassuring smile for his nervous companions. Remus smiled back politely but Sirius was too tense; rocking forward to the balls of his feet, then back to his heels with a dull 'thud' against the wet concrete.

Both men were lost in their own thoughts; Sirius' mind was running circles, consumed with his worry about Harry. Remus found himself wondering what the Dursley's would say and do when they took Harry. Would they fight it? Would they be relieved? Would they even remember them? The last time they had seen Lily's sister was at hers and James' wedding…

Presently the door was opened by a heavy set man, whom Sirius recognized at Vernon Dursley. Vernon narrowed his beady blue eyes when he saw the mismatched trio and moved so his large body blocked entry to the house.

"You!"

He spat viciously, jowls wobbling comically as he spoke.

"I thought I told your lot to keep well away! We'll have none of your sort here. Weird and unnatural the lot of you!"

Sirius bristled at his comments but Remus placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. Vernon followed the movement and his eyes narrowed to thin slits. But whatever he had planned to say was cut off by Petunia arriving at the door behind him.

"Vernon who's at the- YOU! Murderer! Stay away from us!" *

She screeched hysterically, pointing a bony finger at Sirius, her head swinging back and forth on her long neck like a door on broken hinges.

'_I guess it's safe to say they remember us or Sirius at least.' _Remus thought wryly, although her reaction had left him wary and on edge.

Any further exclamation was cut off by the steady timbre of Dumbledore.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, there is no need for alarm. If you will allow us to step inside all will be explained, but this is not something to discuss on the front steps."

Very reluctantly Vernon stepped aside to let the Wizards to enter his home.

As Dumbledore seated himself in the Dursley's lounge and proceeded to explain the situation Sirius glanced around the sterile environment. Family photos lined the walls in neat rows, but none of them he noted, included Harry. There were also no pictures of James or even Lily to be found. Frowning, his sharp grey eyes took in the rest of his surroundings.

The home was very neat and tidy; nothing to suggest a toddler lived there, let alone two.

Vernon's booming voice brought him back to the moment and he focused on the scene in front of him. Petunia looked very pale, and by contrast Vernon looked very red in the face; so much so that he resembled an over ripe tomato.

Before his tirade on troublesome boys and meddling wizards- the last words came out as an awkward, choked noise- could go any further he was interrupted by Remus' deceptively soft voice.

"In that case, Mr. Dursley, I'm sure you'll be relieved to have all of us out of your hair. If you would kindly tell us where Harry is we'll get him and be on our way very shortly."

It was a very tight lipped Petunia that led the men to the hall and with a nervous glance at a clearly angry Sirius unlocked the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Sunlight from the large, spotless window illuminated the small space in fat shafts of dusty, still light. An unruly tuft of jet black hair was the only visible part of the tiny boy, curled under a blanket on the small cot. Only the slight trembling of his body beneath the blanket showed that he was awake.

"He sleeps in a cupboard?"

Sirius raged, turning to face the deathly white Petunia and bright red Vernon. Unable to think of an insult worthy of the pair, Sirius turned back toward the small closet, shoulders shaking with suppressed anger.

Remus had knelt beside the cot and placed a gentle hand on the frightened boy's shoulder, softly calling his name.

"Harry? It's alright Harry we won't hurt you, can you look at me please?"

~.~.~

Sniffling softly, Harry peaked out from beneath hi s ragged blue blanket. The minute he'd heard Uncle Vernon raise his voice he'd quickly hidden beneath his blankets, hoping against all hope to avoid detection. His little heart sank though, when he heard his name and figured the teachers from playgroup had held true to their threat of talking to his Aunt and Uncle.

He hadn't meant to spill red paint on that little girl, and it wasn't his fault that every time the teacher wiped it up it reappeared on the little girl's dress and hair…

"Harry?"

The soft voice called his name again and Harry moved the blanket down off his face, trying to look brave while curled into a miserable ball on his tiny bed.

"There you are."

The voice said again, it was warm and welcoming; it sounded like home and family, Harry though, it sounded like love. The mysterious man smiled and continued speaking,

"We- Padfoot and I- have come to take you home, if you want to come that is."

As he spoke, the soft spoken man gestured to his companion, a tall, regal looking man with jet black hair- like Harry's own- and a funny sadness in his eyes behind the sparkle.

Blinking his impossibly green eyes, blurred and burning with unshed tears , Harry cocked his head to the side inquisitively.

"Home? With you?"

Remus smiled and nodded.

"If you want. Padfoot- Sirius- and I were best friends of your parents. Sirius is your godfather Harry, and we'd very much like you to come and live with us."

Sirius knelt beside Remus and smiled reassuringly at the shy little boy.

"That's right Harry. Your dad was like a brother to me. If anything happened to him he wanted me to look after you. I've been- away- but now that I'm back we want to take you home."

Harry looked curiously between the two men before asking tentatively,

"_You_- you want _me_?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged an incredulous look.

"Of course we want you Harry. We love you, ever since you were born. Moony-Remus- and I used to babysit you all the time. We would've come for you sooner but-"

Sirius was cut off by the messy haired boy launching himself into his arms. His words were muffled by Sirius' shoulder but the dark haired man managed to make out;

"I want to go home with you."

Holding tight to Sirius' neck as they crossed the street Harry couldn't help but think what a daring rescue this was, with Mr. Remus and Mr. Padfoot as the brave heroes. His last thought as he and Sirius stepped into the fireplace at Mrs. Figg's, was of how cool it was and wouldn't Dudley be mad be was missing this!

**AN: Again this is a rewrite and most of this chapter could seem VERY familiar. In chapter two it starts veering off and (hopefully) getting better. Also, I know it's been a ridiculously long time since posting part one and part two, but I hope some of you stuck with me. AKA please R&R! lol**

*it was pointed out to me that Petunia might not know about Sirius' alleged involvement in the Potters deaths, but Sirius was plastered all over the muggle news when he escaped, and I don't imagine that Dumbledore or _someone _from the Wizarding world didn't explain the situation to the Dursley's. They knew the Potters didn't really die in a car crash…


	3. Chapter Two: Take Your Hat Off

**Chapter Two: Take Your Hat off and Stay Awhile**

**AN: The title comes from my best friend's dad growing up, he would always tease me for wearing a baseball hat all the time. It made me feel at home so I decided it made a good title. ALSO NO UPDATES UNTIL I GET 4 REVIEWS! That's right I'm a comment whore AND a bitch! Lol but seriously, please review. I know people have favorited/alerted this story, would it kill you to let me know what you think?  
>No beta, all mistakes are mine. I don't own anything but Dani etc…<strong>

**This is a long one, mostly in Harry's POV, lots of dialogue  
><strong>

Harry looked around the homey kitchen with wide, saucer-like green eyes, still in somewhat of a daze from traveling through the floo. Part of him wished someone would pinch him, to prove that he hadn't dreamed all this up.

Glancing around to check that no one was looking, he quickly pinched himself on the wrist. It stung, and satisfied this was all somehow real, Harry took another bite from the chocolate biscuit Mr. Moony had given him.

The kitchen was bigger than Aunt Petunias, but it was warm and cozy with colorful throw rugs and homemade tea towels where hers had been white and bare. There was a funny clock with extra hands hanging on the wall opposite the window. Underneath it were several framed photographs.

Harry blinked three times in rapid succession, suddenly wondering if he were indeed dreaming when the people in the photographs waved brightly at him. Startled, he leaned back, nearly toppling off the high wood bench that had been pulled up to the medium sized table.

Righting himself quickly he listened carefully to the hum of voices from the sitting room as he glanced around the room, taking in the large windows with colorful curtains and the gleaming stone countertops. Aunt Petunia would call it 'old fashioned' but Harry thought it was brilliant, very tidy and welcoming at the same time.

Straining his ears, Harry heard some shuffling and the hum of voices grew louder as they drew closer. Harry held his breath for three counts before the door to the kitchen creaked softly open, allowing the grownups entrance.

Mr. Padfoot looked worried, his eyes were drawn and tired as he talked to the nice looking lady beside him, Harry couldn't remember her name but he knew this was her house, which meant this was her kitchen, and in Harry's mind that made her alright. Mr. Moony smiled at him and crossed to sit next to him on the bench.

"How you doin' Harry? Alright?"

Harry nodded, eyes wide and cautious. He carefully studied the man sitting next to him in the soft light of late afternoon that streamed through the cheery clean windows in thick bands of gold. He wasn't as old as Uncle Vernon and he wasn't nearly as fat. He was kind of scrawny, as Aunt Petunia would say, just like Harry was himself. Mr. Moony smiled under Harry's scrutiny, eyes crinkling around the edges, and the boy had the good graces to blush as being caught staring.

But Mr. Moony didn't seem to mind so Harry kept looking. He wasn't a very tall man, even when he was standing up, but Harry could tell that he was strong. His face was tired, and he had three thin scars across his jaw that Harry was careful not to stare at, but his eyes sparkled a bright amber as they reflected the sun. He had very old, but very kind eyes, Harry decided, and he smiled up at the fair haired man, displaying two rows of perfect baby teeth.

A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder and Harry startled, craning his head to look up at Mr. Padfoot who had crossed the room to stand behind him. When he smiled Harry could see it more in the man's eyes than his mouth which wobbled a bit in the corners like it wasn't used to curving up instead of down.

Even so he seemed to be a kind man as well, his grey eyes held a hint of subdued mischief that reminded Harry of a look Dudley would sometimes get, right before he did something naughty.

"Alright there Harry?"

Harry smiled at the familiar question.

"Yes Mr. Padfoot, I'm ok."

Sirius couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest,

"You don't have to call me Mr. Padfoot Harry, Padfoot or Sirius is fine."

"Alright M- Padfoot. Is it alright to call you Moony then?"

At Remus nod Harry smiled timidly and turned to the pretty lady standing by the window.

"What do I call you?"

Andromeda smiled at the little boy and crossed to kneel in front of him.

"You may call me Cousin Dromeda Harry, if that's alright with you?"

When he nodded solemnly she chuckled softly and reached a maternal hand to smooth his wild hair.

"Would like some juice Harry?"

"Yes please Cousin Dromeda."

Sirius sighed and took a seat across from Remus, reaching across the clean surface to grasp the other man's hand.

"Do you have any questions Harry? We should get them out of the way before Ted gets back with the girls and this place turns back into a madhouse."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his unruly hair and Sirius realized he could have worded that better. Luckily Remus was there to back him up, just like always.

"He doesn't really mean a mad house, Harry, Cousin Dromeda's husband, Ted, is out with his daughter- your cousin Dora, she's eleven- and our daughter, your cousin Dani, she's just a little bit younger than you. When they get back from shopping things are likely to get very noisy, very fast."

Looking relieved at the news that the house wasn't going to be taken over by crazy people, possibly in clown masks, if that movie Dudley watched when Aunt Petunia wasn't home was anything to go by, Harry smiled and relaxed in his seat, taking a careful sip of juice.

"So, do you have anything you'd like to ask us Harry?"

Harry nodded, thinking about what he wanted to ask. He settled on what he figured was most important.

"Did you really know my parents? What were they like?"

Remus and Sirius shared a look that Harry didn't understand, and Padfoot's voice was weak and shaky when he replied.

"James and Lily… your parents, Harry, they were amazing people. Your father was a fantastic Quidditch player, but he was also a very good Auror. And your mum, she was an amazing witch."

At Harry's confused look Remus gently interrupted his lover.

"Harry, what do you know about Magic?"

"Magic isn't real, Uncle Vernon said so."

He said quietly, not entirely sure of that fact since really, Uncle Vernon didn't know _everything._

"Not real? Not real?"

Sirius spluttered indignantly and Harry feared he had said something wrong. Sensing his unease, Remus laid a calming hand on the boy's back and smiled gently at him.

"Harry, how do you think we got here? To Cousin Dromeda's house so quickly?"

Harry shrugged, not really understanding the question.

"Dudley told me all about elevators; he said he got to ride in one when he visited Uncle Vernon at work. It's like a little room and when you step in it, it takes you somewhere else."

Andromeda laughed softly from her perch on the low windowsill.

"That's a very good analogy Harry."

Smiling uncertainly Harry turned toward her,

"What's an analogy?"

"It's like an example Harry."

Remus said, drawing the boy's attention back to himself.

"We didn't come here in an elevator Harry; we traveled through the floo network. The floo network is one way for people to move about in the Wizarding World. Another is apparation but we won't worry about that now. Harry did your Aunt and Uncle ever tell you anything about your parents?"

"Just that they died when I was very small. Uncle Vernon said my dad was drunk, and that's why he crashed the car. But that's not true is it?"

There was a pleading note to his voice as he so desperately hoped it wasn't true.

Shaking his head Sirius cut into the conversation, focusing on keeping his voice even despite the anger he was feeling toward Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

"No Harry, that's not true at all. We're going to tell you a story, and parts of it might seem a little crazy, or difficult to understand, but I just want you to listen ok, you can ask us questions at the end."

Nodding seriously, Harry settled in to listen.

* * *

><p>"So magic <em>is <em>real. People who can do magic are witches and wizards, like my parents and all of you, and people who can't are muggles?"

Remus smiled and nodded in affirmation. A little over-simplified, but it would do for now.

"That's right Harry."

"And, my mum and dad, they were heroes and fought bad guys?"

This time it was Sirius, who answered,

"Yes Harry, they were. And they loved you very much. They did everything they could to keep you safe, even at cost to themselves."

Harry nodded, that made him feel a little bit better, knowing that they loved him and that his dad was a hero, not a drunk.

"Do you- do you have any pictures of them? I don't know what they look like."

Remus stood slowly, his knees creaking as he got up,

"Sure do Harry, I'll go get them for you."

Smiling in thanks, Harry turned back to Sirius,

"What keeps the Wizarding World separate from the Muggle World? How come nobody knows about it?"

Sirius took a moment to think about the question before he answered, he had to keep reminding himself that while Harry was smart- definitely inherited Lily's brains- he was still only four and Sirius needed to use words he would understand.

"There's a set of rules first off, to keep everyone safe. And then there's sort of Magic policemen who make sure that people follow the rules, and help us stay hidden. The rest of the world doesn't understand Magic, Harry, and that makes them afraid. So we do our best to leave them alone and not frighten them. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded slowly,

"I think so. Do you think I'll be a Wizard too? Like my dad and you and Moony?"

"I have no doubt kiddo, I can already see that you've got your mum's brain, and she was a very powerful witch. Your dad wasn't half bad either. You look just like him you know, but you've got your mum's eyes."

The door to the kitchen swung open and Remus reappeared clutching a box of photographs which he placed carefully in front of Harry.

"Here you go love, shall we look through them together?"

Overwhelmed, Harry simply nodded, eager to finally see what his parents looked like, he got up on his knees and leaned excitedly over the table.

Remus shuffled quickly through the photos until he found one of James and Lily at graduation. He laid it on the table, followed by several snaps of them at their wedding and a few of them with baby Harry.

Small trembling fingers reached tentatively for the moving photographs, tracing reverently along the lines of their faces as they turned toward each other and shared a tender kiss before turning back toward the photographer with a smile.

Carefully arranging all the photos edge to edge Harry looked longingly at the smiling faces; his mum had fiery red hair and green eyes just like his, and his dad had crazy black hair that didn't lay flat, just like his and a dimple when he smiled, just he did too.

Moony's soft voice washed over him,

"You can keep those, if you'd like."

"Yes please. Thanks."

The kitchen was enveloped in a comfortable quiet as Harry studied the pictures, occasionally asking a question but mostly just taking in every detail of his parents' faces. It stayed that way for quite some time until the stillness was broken by a clatter and several voices from the sitting room that announced the return of Ted and the girls.

Andromeda excused herself to greet them, and Remus followed suit. As the door from the sitting room swung open Harry could hear the excited shouts of who he assumed was his cousin Dani,

"Is he here yet? Is he here yet?"

Forcing his attention away from the magical moving photographs Harry focused on the commotion in the next room. He could hear Remus' soft chuckle and the sound a little girl giggling carry through the walls.

"Yes, yes Dani-bug Harry's here. He's sitting in the kitchen with Daddy, not remember what we talked about, we have to give Harry some time and space to settle in, just like we gave Daddy, ok?"

"Kay Papa! Can we go see him now? I gotted him a present in Diegone Alley, see?"*

"Alright Cub, that's very nice, inside voice please."

He gently scolded with a smile.

Moments later the door from the sitting room opened and Remus reappeared holding a small, curly haired girl on his hip, followed by a man wearing an overlarge cloak and a young girl with bright pink hair pulled into messy pigtails.

Suddenly uncharacteristically shy, Dani hid her face in the faded collar of Remus' worn jacket as they neared the kitchen table. She peaked out from her papa's shoulder with a timid smile and promptly hid her face back against the soft fabric of his coat. Remus smiled ruefully and spoke softly but clearly to the cautiously curious young boy,

"Harry Potter, I would like to introduce you to Danika Lupin-Black, who's being rather shy at the moment. She's your cousin for all intents and purposes. And Dani, I would like to introduce you to Harry, he's to be staying with us from now on so why don't we make him feel welcome?"

It took several moments but the tousled, raven haired little girl eventually turned to face the newcomer with a small, but welcoming smile.

"Ello 'Arry Potter. I hope you like it here. This' for you."

That said the little girl clumsily thrust a medium small package in his direction.

"Er, thanks Dani! I think I'll like it here a lot."

Curiosity won over politeness and Harry didn't wait for the other introductions to open his gift. It was a small dragon plush toy, its soft scales were a beautiful emerald green and the dragon's eyes were a sparkling amber, lit like dancing flame. Excitedly Harry clutched the toy to his chest, emitting a startled gasp when smoke rose in curling tendrils from the dragon's nostrils.

Both children giggled delightedly when the toy gently rustled it's wings and exhaled another stream of smoke.

Dora stepped forward fearlessly, her own excitement impeding her manners and reached out to point to the dragon's unfurling wings.

"It really flies if you want it to, short distances anyway, the man at the toy shop said it reacts to thoughts and feelings. It does a lot of other neat things too but I'll let them be a surprise. I'm Dora Tonks by the way, your cousin and this is my dad Ted. I guess you've already met me mum."

Not sure what to say Harry simply nodded, hugging the dragon tighter and smiling when it emitted a low, rumbling purr. After suffering a few minutes more of introductions the kids went off to the sitting room to play with Harry's dragon, leaving the adults to discuss grown up matters in the kitchen.

Aware that the parents needed to talk, Dora took it upon herself to entertain the smaller kids, helping Harry think the dragon into gliding around the room and making them laugh by showing them funny faces and making her hair change colors.

Sitting around the table in a tired silence the adults listened to the noise from the other room with faint smiles on their weary faces. Another burst of giggles and scattered clapping and Dani's voice could be heard demanding Dora do the duck face again and change her hair to green to match the dragon.

Sirius and Remus shared a tired smile, perhaps everything would be alright.

**TBC**

*I know this is spelled wrong, I wanted to emphasize her mispronunciation- she's only three and half after all.


	4. Chapter Three: Nightmares

**AN: Not quite sure about this chapter, it was written over the course of several days where my mood went from optimistic to utterly hopeless... No beta, all mistakes are mine. Please r&r**

**Also I've given up on getting 4 reviews. Apparently that was too much to ask (even though 4 people have added this to their alert list) anyway, this chapter is dedicated to MissSadieKane , my only reviewer for this story. Thank you my dear, for taking an interest.**

**Chapter three: Nightmares **

Harry startled awake, gasping into the darkened room, heart pounding in his ears as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

_Just a dream. It was just a bad dream… wha-_

Eyes finally adjusted, Harry looked about the room in surprise, momentarily wondering where he was before the memories of the previous day came crashing back. Just across the moderately sized room, lit by a strange- magical- hovering lamp that cast colorful stars on the ceiling, on a bed that matched his own, lay a little girl. She was fast asleep, her black hair lay in tangles on the pillow and she was curled tightly around a stuffed animal- Harry couldn't make out the shape in the dim light cast by the star lamp.

This was his cousin, Dani, and he was in her room at the Tonks' house. Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot had brought him to their home with magic after rescuing him from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Harry idly wondered what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon thought about him leaving- he'd not even said goodbye to Dudley- before dismissing the thought when a curl of smoke floated past his peripheral vision.

His dragon! Smiling suddenly Harry dug though the blankets and unearthed his new toy- a present from Dani. Hugging it to his chest, he lay back in bed and watched the patterns from the lamp on the ceiling. It was very late, or very early and Harry doubted they would approve of him getting up. Uncle Vernon never did- that's why he put a lock on the cupboard door- so he concentrated on the colorful patterns of stars, trying to forget the bad dream that had woken him in the first place.

Suddenly he remembered the other gift he had been given: the magical pictures of his parents he'd tucked safely under pillow. Eager little fingers closed around the glossy edges and he drew them out, squinting at them in the darkness. Wishing he had more light to see them by, he nearly fell out of bed when the hovering lamp floated closer to his bed, casting a cheery glow across the photos.

His mum and dad smiled and waved at him and Harry couldn't help grinning and waving back. Studying the cherished pictures closely Harry didn't notice the large black dog that crept quietly into the room, snuffing at the foot of Dani's bed it gave a satisfied huff and prowled toward Harry. Sensing movement in front of him Harry looked up from the pictures, barely stifling a scream when he found himself eye to eye with a large, terrifying black dog.

Squeaking in fright, Harry pulled the covers over his head and curled around his dragon, eyes squeezed tightly shut. There was a small weight pressed to the mattress beside him and Harry chanced a peek from his safe cocoon. The dog had laid his enormous shaggy head on the mattress and was looking at him with soulful grey eyes. Tentatively reaching a hand out from the covers, Harry giggled quietly when the dog nuzzled his fingers with a wet nose before promptly licking his outstretched hand.

Throwing the covers off, Harry sat up and stared at the magnificent beast. He was almost entirely shadow in the soft glow of the nightlight but his grey eyes glittered with intelligence and the pink tongue lolling to the side as he quietly panted belayed Harry's fears. Boldly, he reached out to scratch the large creature behind the ears, laughing in surprise when the dog jumped onto his bed and settled beside him. With one arm wrapped tightly around his dragon, the other stretched to pet the surprisingly soft fur of the mangy looking dog, Harry fell back asleep watching the stars shift and change, head resting above the smiling faces of his parents where they were tucked safely back under his pillow.

* * *

><p>Sirius gasped awake in a cold sweat; glancing quickly at Remus he noted with relief that the other man was still asleep. He'd never admit it of course, but all the stuff with Harry and James' awful in laws had wiped out what little energy the werewolf had left after the last full.<p>

Slipping from the bed Sirius seamlessly shifted to his animagus form and padded silently from the room. Rationally he knew that he was safe; there were no Dementors lurking in the shadows of Andromeda's house, but since when was fear rational? The large dog snuffled and shook his wild coat as if trying to shake the nightmare and walked off down the hall to the kids' room.

The lamp Remus had charmed to hover by Dani's bed cast a colorful array of stars on the ceiling, bathing the room in a cheery glow. Satisfied that the cub was sleeping soundly Sirius padded toward his godson who was sitting up, looking at the photos Remus had given him earlier. The little boy glanced up and startled, squeaking like a frightened mouse before hiding under the covers.

Amused by his reaction, Sirius remembered a little too late that his animagus form was for all intents and purposes a frightening Grimm. Whining softly he rested his muzzle on the bed and waited. The blankets shifted and two emerald green eyes peeked from beneath them. Whuffing quietly Sirius nuzzled the small hand that reached tentatively toward him, were he in human form he would have grinned at the child's easy acceptance, before leaping onto the bed to lay next to him.

Even in the dim light his sharp canine eyes could detect Harry's strong resemblance to James. From the wild black hair to his dimpled grin he was a mini-Prongs, except for the eyes. The eyes were pure Lily; not just the color but the love and openness that shone out from them, masked by just the right amount of mischief.

With a very human sigh, the dog settled down next to the boy and slept.

* * *

><p>Remus wasn't surprised when we woke to a cold, empty bed, nor was surprised to see Padfoot in his animagus form fast asleep in Dani's room. He didn't think Sirius had managed to sleep through the night once since his return. Not that he could blame him really, he'd had his own fair share of nightmares- he just wished Sirius would talk to him about it. But as much as he wanted to press the matter, Remus knew from past experience that the only way to get Sirius to open up was to be patient and wait.<p>

It was too bad patience wasn't Remus' strong suite.

* * *

><p>Dani picked somewhat sullenly at her cereal from where she was sat in her booster seat at the kitchen table. This morning when she woke up, expecting what was now a routine for her- special cuddles with daddy as Padfoot- she was disappointed to see the large black dog curled up asleep on Harry's bed. Remembering what Papa told her about making Harry feel welcome, she tried her best to ignore the bad little troll tugging painfully on her heart.<p>

The atmosphere in the kitchen was strangely subdued and lacking in the usual hustle and bustle of the unconventional family. Andromeda and Ted were eating their breakfast quietly, each reading a different section of the Daily Prophet while Dora absently ate her toast; too busy writing a letter to one of her friends to engage in idle conversation.

Across from her Remus was idly stirring his tea, absently adding sugar until it was much too sweet to drink- even for him. Sirius was hovering anxiously by the sink, sipping coffee and checking that Harry liked his breakfast. He'd managed the first piece of toast alright but he was picking at the egg disinterestedly.

"The eggs aren't too runny are they Harry? I could- err Remus could make some scrambled if you'd like that better."

Dromeda and Ted shared an amused glance from behind their papers and Remus valiantly fought the urge to roll his eyes, settling for a slow exhale through his nose instead.

"No it's fine, really, I like runny eggs. I'm just not very hungry. I'm sorry, I can try to finish it."

Sirius could relate. He'd gotten the impression that the Dursley's didn't feed him much, and judging by the pictures he'd seen of their lad, Dudley, none of the missed food had gone to waste.

"That's fine Harry, no need to stuff yourself."

He said comfortingly.

"What did you usually have for breakfast before?"

Sirius wondered if he should clarify that statement but Harry seemed to understand as he looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"I'd usually make eggs and toast, but Uncle Vernon liked bacon and sausages too."

Remus paused in refilling his teacup,

"You mean you cooked breakfast for your Aunt and Uncle?"

Harry nodded innocently.

"Dudley too. He liked _marmite _on his toast and eggs."

Marmite was said with a shudder; apparently Harry didn't care for the salty stuff anymore than Remus did.

"I see. Your Aunt helped you cook breakfast?"

"No."

Sirius and Remus shared a look over the little boys head, if Albus hadn't forbidden them from visiting those awful Muggles again…

"Well maybe you can help me with breakfast sometimes Harry, if you'd like to that is."

Harry smiled, feeling more assured of his place here. Cooking was something he was good at and it wasn't too bad. What he really liked though was baking. Sometimes when his Aunt and Uncle took Dudley out they would leave him with Mrs. Figg and they'd make chocolate biscuits and Mrs. Figg would let him lick the spoon.

"I'd like that Mr- Moony. Maybe we could make biscuits for tea? I like to bake."

Remus smiled encouragingly.

"Sounds like fun Harry, maybe later today yeah?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and Remus turned his attention to his unusually quiet daughter.

"What do you say Dani? Shall you, me and Harry make biscuits this afternoon?"

Dani perked up at being including in the conversation and offered a small smile.

"Can they be chocolate?"

* * *

><p>Remus wiped his hands on a tea towel and with a flick of his wand sent it to the laundry room. The first batch of biscuits was in the oven and Andromeda was supervising the little ones as they happily licked batter off of two large spoons. Quickly accio-ing his camera he snapped several shots of the kids smiling, flower covered faces thinking Sirius would want to see them later. Sirius. Where was he?<p>

With a tired sigh Remus went in search of his absent lover. He finally found him in the library along with a half empty bottle of firewhisky.

_Damnit Sirius!_

Sirius didn't look up when Remus entered but acknowledged his presence by raising the bottle in a silent salute.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to forestall his anger, Remus sat beside his mate and gently took the bottle from his hand.

"Sirius-"

He began slowly, but the bleary eyed man cut him off sharply.

"Don't Remus. Just don't."

Fatigue and hurt won out over sensibility and Remus snapped. Standing quickly he turned toward his lover with a snarl.

"That's the bloody problem with us isn't it? You never fucking talk to me Sirius! It's been weeks since you've come home and all you've said is 'don't' or 'not now Remus'. Bloody _when_ Sirius? You obviously need to talk to someone about this and it might as well be me!"

When Sirius didn't respond or even look at him Remus tried another tactic. Kneeling carefully on the ground in front of his lover he hesitantly reached out to rest a hand on his knee, stilling it from where it was jiggling nervously.

"Padfoot please, talk to me. I want to help, but I can't if you won't talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that brilliant, muddled head of yours."

Sirius inhaled shakily, fists clenching and unclenching as he struggled to contain his anger. Standing abruptly on unsteady feet he lurched to the side before tentatively regaining his balance he staggered a few steps toward the low fireplace. Staring blankly into the embers he tried to take deep even breaths, tried to calm down. His mind was whirling; thoughts pulling in five different directions at once.

Unshed tears pricked painfully at the backs of his eyes and his vision swam, the embers in the hearth glowed brightly in his blurred vision; sparking dangerous flames as his anger spiked. Waves of rage and hurt and despair crashed against him and the dam broke. Spinning violently he turned to find Remus in front of him, nose to nose. Angrily he shoved him, taking a bit of pleasure in the look of surprise on the smaller man's face as he stumbled back- shoving down the niggling feeling of guilt.

"FUCK. OFF. REMUS!"

Stunned into silence Remus could only stare at his lover, but Sirius was on a roll now. A tidal storm of emotions had been released and he'd be damned to try and tap it back.

"Oh, you want me to talk about it? Do you want me tell you all about those horrendous _years _spent in prison? In a dark and slimy cell with Dementors waiting 'round the corner, knowing- knowing that all my friends were either dead or thought I was guilty? Knowing that I had no one! Knowing that I was responsible for James and Lily's deaths?

"Yeah, I might not have been the one to hand them over to Voldemort on a silver platter, but I didn't keep them safe either did I? I was too much of a fucking coward to be their secret keeper and that got them killed!

"What do you want me to say Remus? What do you bloody want from me? I was rotting away in prison; I didn't get to go their fucking funeral! I don't even know if they _had_ a funeral! And while I was locked away, dying, you were here. You were here; doing Merlin knows what- raising _our_ daughter alone! I didn't even fucking know I was father!

"And what about Harry? He was dumped on those deplorable muggles who didn't even give him a proper bed, made him sleep in a fucking cupboard! How can I make up for that? How can I even begin to make that right? My godson was living under the fucking stairs, wearing hand-me-down clothes and being their fucking house elf! And my daughter- who I didn't even know existed- she's all grown. I never got to hold her, read her stories, see her take her first steps… I missed so much Moony. And I can't- I can't deal with this right now. I'm going out."

He disappeared with a loud crack that resounded dully in the quiet room, leaving Remus alone in the dying light of the fire as tears streamed down his pale face.

**TBC **


End file.
